


Fated Encounters

by Obscure_Shadow



Series: Darkness’s Anchor [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: She's been dreaming about him for years, it has to be fate when she finally meets him in the flesh.





	Fated Encounters

She’s seen him hundreds of times, more times than she could ever possibly try to put a number to. She’s seen him in a grip of pain and horror. Felt the powerlessness and the terror that rushed through him. Felt the despair and the deep, heart-wrenching plea to just let all of this be a nightmare. To let him wake up and to see them smile again. To have them hold him and whisper to him not to be afraid of falling.

_‘We’ll catch you,’ His mom whispers in his ears when he’s finally big enough to climb up on the podium for the first time and look down at the net. ‘That’s what family does, they catch you when you fall.’_

That’s the memory playing in his mind as his mother’s fingers barely miss his and he screams. He screams until he has no more breath left in his lungs.

It was one thing to feel the whole event second hand. To feel this strange dream child’s pain over and over again and to know that it was now an irrevocable part of him. He was marked by it, this stranger who doesn’t feel like a stranger to her anymore but who feels like a missing piece inside of her. He’s marked by tragedy and pain and he’ll never get away from it. No matter how far he runs, no matter how far he falls, it’ll be there, waiting to catch him once again. Rachel can’t even say how many times she’s wished that she could control the dream and reach out to him, to hold him and to swear that things would be okay. Now though, now she knows what it feels like to see a parent taken right in front of you. It’s like losing a limb and it’s like she can feel the throb and the echo of the phantom pains in its absence.

The police interrogation room doesn’t feel safe. Nowhere feels safe anymore with enemies seemingly coming out of nowhere over and over again and the thing inside of her more active than ever. She can’t get it to quiet down, and she’s scared. She thought it was hard to contain and control it before, now it seems to be out of her reach every waking moment of the day.

The door opens and a man steps into the room with a friendly smile. It’s not like the fake friendly that Rachel got from the woman posing at the shelter. There’s a genuine sort of concern and care in those dark eyes and it soothes something inside of Rachel instantly.

“Hi there, how you doing?” He says as he enters and there’s something so familiar about him. Like Rachel’s seen him somewhere before. Like she knows him somehow even though she’s sure she’s never met him. “Word on the street is you like playing baseball with bricks and cop cars.” He says. “I’m Detective Dick Grayson, do you want to talk about what happened?”

“It’s you.” Rachel feels the words leave her lips as the pieces seem to slam themselves into the puzzle before her. Grayson.

_The Flying Grayson’s_

The sign flashes in her mind like a lock clicking into place and Rachel knows now why she was drawn here. She knows that this is where she was always supposed to come. Something has always been leading her to him and here he is, when she needs him more than ever. He gives her an unsure look and it’s clear that he doesn’t know about their connection and Raven finds herself desperate to make him realize.

She knows him. She knows him and somehow she also knows that he’s the only one who can help her now. She just has to make him believe that too.

“You’re the boy from the circus.”


End file.
